theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyna Blades Greatest Hits
Dyna Blades Greatest Hits is an album made by Dyna Blade. Songs Words not in italics are not sung. The UFO SQUWAK SQUWAK, UFOS ARE DUMB, LIKE THIS ONE, ITS A VERY GAY UFO. THE UFO FLIES BY, TAKING MY SEXY EVENT TIME, IT JUST DOES NOTHING, BUT FLY NORMALLY, LIKE A STUPID AIRPLANE. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID UFO, AND EVERYONE WHO HIDES ON IT, SO I DECIDED TO NUKE IT! NUKE IT! STUPID SHADOW STAR DIED IN A FIRE, SO DID ALL OF HIS HIGH FRIENDS. THEY ARE NOW DEAD, AND I AM SO SEXY, SQUWAK. Kirby is Delicious YUM YUM YUM I LOVE EATING. WHY DO YOU THINK I EAT MY CHICKS. HOWEVER FOOD SERVICE IN CRAPPY TOWN SUCKS BALLS. THE ONLY GOOD SERVICE IS THE STARSTRAUNT, WHICH IM BANNED FROM. THE REST POISONS MY SEXY DIGESTIVE SYSTEM. SO THATS WHY I CANNIBALIZE, BUT EATING CHICKS GETS BORING, AFTER YOU EAT 7000 A DAY. SO THATZ WHEN I HAD AN IDEA, TO EAT A LITTLE SHIT KNOWN AS KIRBY. I HUNTED HIM DOWN, ALL ACROSS THE STREETS, UNTIL I FOUND HIM. HOWEVER THE LITTLE SHIT, USED HACKS, AND TELEPORTED ON TOP OF THE MOST ANCIENT BUILDING IN CRAPPY TOWN, BUILT 500 YEARS AGO. GUESS WUT I DID If you said Nuked It, you are correct. SQUWAK SQUWAK SQUWAK, KIRBY DIED THAT DAY. I DECIDED TO EAT HIM, SO LETS DIG IN, SHA... ''HOLY FUCK KIRBY TASTES LIKE PENIS SHIT POISONED AND FLUSHED DOWN THE SEWER 3 TIMES. 'The Twin Towers' ''SQUWAK SQUWAK, BUILDINGS ARE DUMB, THEY BLOCK MY SEXY FLYING. I TRAMPLE ALL THE BUILDINGS, BUT I CHANGED IT UP A BIT. I WAS FLYING A PLANE, IT SUCKED, BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TO FLY. I DONT KNOW HOW TO FLY A PLANE. I CRASHED IT INTO THE TWIN TOWERS, THEY WENT BYE BYE. I blamed Al Qaeda for that, SQUWAK EVERYBODY DIED, EVEN MY NEPHEW, HE WAS A DICK. THEY BOTH COLLAPSED. THE COPS WERE TRYING, TO SAVE EVERYBODY. THEY WOULDVE SURVIVED, IF I DIDNT TRAMPLE THE COPS. '' F''ive Nights at Freddys Bolded words are sung by Freddy Fazbear. Underlined words are sung by the Puppet. New night guard, arrived in the place. You know what that means, time for her to die. SQUWAK, SQUWAK, SQUWAKETY SQUWAK, I GOT A NEW JOB. I HAVE TO WORK 6 HOURS AT A SHITTY RESTRAUNT FOR 5 NIGHTS. LETS MAKE THIS FUN, GET OUT YOURE GUNS, TIME TO KILL THE ROBOTS HERE. Down the halls, we travel to the office. Trying to get that guard dead. It wont be long, till she suffers the fate of death SQUWAKETY SQUWAK, GOING DOWN THE HALLS, WITH MY GUNS. I SPY A STUPID BUNNY, I POINT THE GUN, IN HIS FACE. HE LOCKS HIMSELF IN MY OFFICE. It seems, that I found the guard, its time to die, wait, aren't you. SQUWAK SQUWAK, IT IS FREDDY ASSHOLE, I SEE. TIME FOR YOU TO DIE. LETS FIRE OUR RIFLES, AT YOU, YOU STUPID ASS BEAR, TIME FOR YOU, TO DIE! DIE! Didn't wind the music box, time for you to suffer, too bad you forgot! Here comes the Puppet! SQUWAK, FREDDY IS GOING TO DIE, WAIT WHO'S THIS ASSHOLE, TIME FOR YOU TO DIE AS WELL. SQUWAK, IT IS 6AM. I HOPE THE MANAGER DOESNT KNOW ABOUT THIS. SQUWAK SQUWAK! ''UNDERTALE ''SQUWAK SQUWAKIETY SQUWAK THIS IS A FUCKING BIGASS MOUNTAIN AND I FOUND A HOLE IN IT! MAYBE ITSA SHORTKUT I DONT NO SQUWAK I FOUND THIS SEXY PLACE AND THERES THIS FLOWER. I WANT HIM TO SHUT UP I DONT WANT HIS GAY FRIENDLINESS PELLETS. SO I TRAMPLED HIM. THEN THIS COW CAME TO ME AND TOLD ME SHE WOULD SHELTER ME AND CALLED ME HER CHILD Last I checked she never adopted me, SQUWAK. SO ANYWAYS I FOUND THE DOOR, THE GOAT THINGY SAID IT WAS VERY DANGEROUS OUT THERE AND ASGER OR SOMEONE WOULD KILL ME. NO PROBLEM, CUZ LOOK AT THIS '''GUN'. IMMA SHOOT YOU WITH IT. BOOM BOOM BOOM.'' ANYWAYS ITS NOW WINTER BECAUSE REASONS AND THIS WEIRD SKELETON IS HUMPING SPAGHETTI. naturally, I take it. THE SKELETON IS CHASING ME FOR HIS SHIT SO I GAVE IT BACK, AND NOW IT HAS AN EXTRA INGREDIENT. ANYONE HAVE ANY GUESSES. IF YOU GUESSED POISON, YOU ARE CORRECT. HE DEAD NOW! NOW I AM AT SEA WORLD AND A FISH IS THROWING ARROWS AT ME TO GET MY SOUL. FUN FACT I DONT HAVE ONE. THEN THIS DUMMY IS MAD AT ME. APPARENTLY ITS CUZ I KILLED HIS COUSIN. SO I SHOVE HIM INTO SHARKWOMANS VAGINA AND THEY ARE ALL GONE. NOW ITS FUCKING HOT, ALL MY BEER IS EVAPORATING. HEY IS THAT METTAFUCK, WHATS HE DOING HERE. TIME TO TRAMPLE HIM. I KILLED HIM, A SPIDER, AND CRASHED A PLANE PERSON INTO THE CORE, AND NOW IM AT THE CASTLE. AFTER KILLING ANOTHER SKELETON, I SEE KING ASGER GUY THE COW WARNED ME ABOUT. HE TRIED TO BREAK THE MERCY BUTTON, BUT NO WORRIES, LOOK AT THIS. WE CALL IT AN '''AK47,' BOOM BOOM BOOM, NOW EVERYBODY IS DEAD, YAY, I LOVE GENOCIDE, SQUWAK SQUWAK SQUWAK!'' Category:Dyna Blade Category:Songs